


Heartbeat

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Raphael doesn't like Clary, Simon is a cutie, srsly, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is a stupid fledgling and Raphael is a stubborn old man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

The mundane (fledgling now, remember that he clawed his way out of his grave and that he drank blood, remember his fangs) is sulking. He refuses to feed, refuses to train, refuses to learn. Stupid fledgling, refuses to survive. (Stupid fledgling, all curious eyes and useless trivia. And questions, so many questions. Why do we have reflections? Is there a vegeterian alternative? Why do you keep doing this to me? Is that a cross? What am I now? How do I say the G-word? Have you actually never seen Star Wars?) Instead, the fledgling keeps running after shadowhunters and werewolves and Valentine’s daughter. Instead, he keeps putting himself in danger (bulletholes in his shirt and a goofy grin on his face and “it’s not like I can get killed again“) and it takes all the self control Raphael has to not lock him into a room (where he is safe, where Raphael can protect him, stupid fledgling, all gangly limbs and wide smiles).  
Raphael prides himself in having a great deal of self control (he wears a cross and he prays and he can walk on holy ground) but something about the fledgling makes him uneasy and nervous and protective (maybe it’s the eyes, big and curious and innocent, maybe it’s the way he stumbles over his own feet despite being a vampire, maybe it’s because he can’t bear to think about the fact that the fledgling will loose everyone and Valentine’s daughter will betray him because she is a shadowhunter and her kind simply doesn’t approve of the Children of the Night). He doesn’t think about it, pushes it into the back of his mind and he continues to scowl at the fledgling (don’t show any weakness, he’ll tell Valentine’s daughter, don’t show the fledgling just how much of a weakness he is), continues to make him feed and train and learn.

The fledgling is currently curled up on the couch Camille insisted on buying (Camille, with her fangs exposed and her lips in a dangerous smile and her nails in Magnus’ back) Raphael frowns (sunrise is in a few minutes, what is that idiota doing, lying there in the open?) and runs his hands through his hair. He sighs and picks up the stupid pretty fledgling. He carries him to his room (stupid fledgling, all soft hair and unquestioning loyalty) and drops the fledgling into his cascade. He lands on the cushions with a soft grunt and a groan. Raphael scoffs and turns around (don’t think about his lips and his fangs and his neck, don’t think about his strength), turns to leave.  
“Raphael?” The fledgling sounds sleepy and his voice is rough and his speech is slurred. Raphael holds onto every ounce of self control he has (don’t turn around, don’t look into his eyes, don’t touch him)  
“This is a dream, innit?“ Simon (the fledgling, he’s a fledgling, barely not a mundane anymore) yawns. “Raphael wouldn’t do that, y’know. He’d probably leave me to get fried in the sun, I mean not that I blame him. ‘M annoying and loud and disgusting.“  
Raphael blinks (He cannot be serious, can’t mean that, he’s just doing one of his stupid pranks)  
“’M not even a real vampire, I don’t drink blood or anything and all of the others are fucking gorgeous, look at Raphael, is that a side effect of being a blood sucking monster with murderous tendencies? Because I haven’t noticed anything yet, ‘m still scrawny and too tall and too thin an’ my stupid fangs pop all the time. I mean, is that normal? To look at Raphael and then my fangs pop and I just wanna wipe this stupid grin out of his face?”  
Simon pauses and Raphael turns around (he’s beautiful, he’s beautiful, he’s beautiful). Simon is frowning, propping himself up on his ellbows, fangs popped. “An’ he hates me because ‘m annoying and ‘m not even remotely good looking. He just trains me cause he promised Clary he would. An’-an’ why do we have reflections, I don’t wanna see my stupid face for eternity, why am I like this?”  
Raphael takes a step towards the cascade (stupid fledgling, bottling everything up and lying in his cascade, spilling every secret, bloody tears running down his cheeks. Stupid beautiful fledgling) and suddenly he takes another step. And another until he stands right in front of Simon, who stares at him.  
“I don’t hate you”, he whispers and wipes Simon’s tears away, lowering himself to Simon’s current height. Simon shakes his head. “This is a dream, you don’t mean it, you don’t-”  
Raphael kisses him (stupid fledgling, beautiful fledgling, stupid beautiful Simon) and as Simon snakes his arms around Raphael’s waist and starts kissing back, Raphael can’t help but feel like his dead heart starts beating again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saphael trash


End file.
